Sakura Minna de Tabeta
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER] [AkaKuro] akhir kisah dari Sakura dan Hydrangea
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura, Minna de tabeta!**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance, Supranatural

**Pairing ** : Kuroko.T, Akashi. S | Cameo : Aomine Daiki

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Prologue

[Akashi POV]

Kau tahu bunga Sakura bukan?

Kau juga pasti tahu tentang banyak makanan yang memiliki rasa yang otentik dengan rasa bunga merah muda ini...

Namun tahu kah kau?

Bisa saja rasa dari perasaan sedihmu itu, sama dengan bunga merah jambu yang manis ini

Lihat? Manis bukan? Helaian mungil yang ada di tanganku ini?

Mau kah kau memakannya? Segala perasaan sedih dan hal yang tidak ingin kau ingat

Dan kali ini, giliranmu...

**Sakura, Minna de tabeta!**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Part 01 – Sakura

Tahu kah kau tentang mitos yang beredar disekolah kami?

Jam 12 siang,tengah hari, jika sedang bersedih, dan kau pergi kebawah pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah, roh penunggu pohon itu akan menghampirimu, dan merubah hal yang tidak kau sukai itu menjadi kelopak bunga sakura, dan jika kau memakannya, semua perasaan itu akan menghilang.

Banyak murid yang mempercayai hal itu, namun sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah sugesti.

Tapi tidaklah heran bahwa hal itu cepat menyebar diantara para siswa di sekolah kami, terutama para siswi yang sedang dilanda putus cinta.

Banyak diantara mereka yang bisa menemukannya, namun banyak juga yang tidak, nampaknya roh dari pohon itu tidak dengan seenaknya menampakkan dirinya kepada setiap orang.

Namun tahu kah kau?

Kalau sebenarnya dia ada ditengah tengahmu? dia yang dipercaya bisa mengubah perasaan sedihmu itu dengan sekejap.

Sang roh Pohon Sakura yang dapat menghilangkan perasaan sedihmu...

.

.

.

Part 02 – Dia

[Kuroko POV]

Sosok seorang Aomine Daiki yang menghampiriku saat musim panas pertamaku di Sekolah menengah pertama, perlahan lahan menghilang.

Walau akhirnya perasaan kami bersambut, tetap saja berakhir dengan kata perpisahan.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi, berapa kali kami bertengkar, hingga kami mulai bisa mengenal ego satu sama lain.

Walau aku memejamkan mataku, tapi aku masih dapat melihatnya,walau aku mencoba menutup hatiku, namun segalanya seperti nampak terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Waktu yang tak bisa kuputar kembali, seperti berlalu begitu saja, dan tanpa kusadari, sudah mencapai lembar yang terakhir.

Aku hanya berharap kala itu, disaat kami pulang menuju rumah, jalan yang kami tempuh itu tidak memiliki ujung.

Refleksinya masih bisa kulihat di titik dimana ia menghilang, dari kaca jendala kamarku yang remang, mataku menyusuri setiap langkah yang kami ambil setiap hari, dimana aku menunggu dirinya yang mengetuk pintu rumahku dan berkata 'Maaf Aku datang Terlambat'

Walau aku mencoba mencarinya kembali, cahaya kebiruan yang ia pancarkan, aku tidak dapat menemukannya lagi.

Apakah yang hendak diajarkan oleh waktu? Apakah ia mengajarkanku untuk lupa? Tidak, sudah kuputuskan untuk memendamnya.

Sekali lagi, tanpa kusadari, lengan sang waktu sudah kembali bergerak, dentang lonceng yang memekakkan telinga, menandakan sesuatu yang baru sedang dimulai.

Nampak dihadapanku, sebuah buku.

Tebal, dan saat kubuka, isinya masih kosong...

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

.

.

.

Part 03 – Siapa?

[Kuroko POV]

'Huh...' aku berdeham, aku menertawai diriku sendiri yang nampak seperti orang bodoh.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas, langit biru jernih diatas kepalaku mengisyaratkan kalau sekarang adalah musim semi.

Aku berjalan memasukki pintu sekolah, disekelilingku aku bisa melihat orang yang saling berbisik dan mengarahkan tatapannya padaku.

Hentikan...

Kumohon hentikan...

Itu semua bukanlah salahku, aku melakukannya agar ia bahagia.

Kumohon hentikan, aku bisa mendengarnya, ucapan kalian yang tidak hentinya menghujat keputusanku untuk meninggalkannya...

Andai saja aku bisa memberi tahu mereka kalau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, namun bukankah itu membuatku terlihat seperti pecundang?

Ya aku memang pecundang...

Setelah kupikir ulang aku memang pantas menerima semuanya, semua cacian yang terlontar dari mulut mereka yang kini membenciku.

Aku yang mengambilnya dari orang itu, tapi aku juga yang mencampakkan dirinya yang kuambil dengan mudahnya.

Bagaikan membuat sebuah dinding, aku mengabaika mereka, dan membiarkan cibiran itu berlalu begitu saja.

-=To be Continued=-


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Minna de Tabeta**

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Mau Curhat Bentar=-

Ekhem... check /langsung aja kenapa sih mik banyak bet gaya lu

Jadi gini, alasan utangan ini buaaaaanyaaaak bet yak, itu mika sedih soalnya /apaan sih ini selain WB akut /kamu kan malas alasan paling kuatnya itu adalah, Semua Story Mika itu ada di harddisk, dan harddisk nya itu ke formaat aaaaaa seram yaaaah? /orkes jangkrik nah udah gitu story life nya di doc manager itu udah die semua sisa 5 biji yang baru baru semua jadi yah gitu harus copas copas dulu, sama harus dibaca ulang, yang ngerinya lagi kalau yang udah banyak chapternya.

Udah curhatcoretpengakuanterlarangcoretnya, udah 83 words buat curhatan sama tsukkomi diri sendirinya daripada kebanyakan lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja—(Readers : UDAH WOY! UDAH NGAPA ELAAH!)

**Sakura Minna de Tabeta**

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Part 3 –Siapa? (cont)

-=Kuroko POV=-

Aku berlari keluar, sementara mereka yang disekitarku masih meledekku, satu yang bisa ku rasakan sebagai pengucapan rasa syukurku, Aomine-kun tidak ada disana.

Langkahku terhenti saat nafasku sudah hampir habis. Di depan sebuah pohon besar aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

Perih rasanya menjadi orang yang dibenci, sakit, ingin berteriak. Kubenamkan wajahku pada batang pohon besar yang ada dihadapanku, menjerit dalam hatiku agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu.

Apa ini...

Rasanya harum...

Sakura? Memangnya ini musim semi, namun seharusnya sebentar lagi sudah selesai saat _Hanami_.

Kain lenan merah kirmizi juga nampak didepan mataku, sontak aku menengadahkan wajahku keatas. Siapa?

Sesosok pria yang tingginya hampir sama denganku, memakai Kimono yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, matanya indah. Dua warna yang berbeda, namun sesaat kedua warnanya juga bisa menjadi semerah darah, dia tersenyum kearahku, melihat tiap bulir transparan yang jatuh dari mataku.

Part 04 – Waktu yang kembali berputar

Dia membungkukkan badannya, meraih tubuhku yang tersungkur hingga ketanah, mengangkatku dan mengarahkan wajahku pada parasnya yang lembut.

"Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau alami. Sekarang, mau kah kau melangkah?" ucapnya.

Tanganku gemetar, sekujur tubuhku dihantui rasa takut, namun saat melihat wajahnya, aku sedikit sulit membedakan rasa takutku dengan rasa tenang yang kualami saat melihat wajahnya, aku menganggukan kepalaku, menyetujui pernyataannya.

Kalau memang yang ia maksudkan adalah melangkah dari masa laluku yang sangat tidak aku sukai, aku ingin keluar dari loop yang kucpitakan sendiri.

Sejenak setelah aku mengiyakan pertanyaannya, seberkas cahaya meliputi kami, aku tidak bisa melihat sekelilingku

"Ambil lah." Pada kedua belah tangannya terdapat sehelai kelopak bunga sakura mungil yang bercahaya, tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya aku mengikuti perintahnya dan mengambilnya dengan hati hati.

Dia menyuruhku memakannya.

Diluar dugaanku, rasanya manis, seketika juga bagaikan ada yang keluar di dalam diriku, harum sakura juga menyeruak dari dalam mulutku.

"Sampai waktu yang ditentukan, kita akan bertemu lagi Tetsuya." Lalu sosok laki laki itu menghilang.

"Tunggu!" aku berusaha mengejarnya, namun, bagaikan tertiup angin pria itu menghilang dalam sekejap, meninggalkan sebuah pembatas buku, warnanya putih seputih salju, disana aku bisa melihat siluet tipis berbentuk sakura, tidak ketinggalan dengan pita merah jambu pada ujung pembatas buku yang ditinggalkan sang pria merah misterius.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan buku yang muncul di dalam mimpiku?"

Part 05 – Murid Pindahan

Pagi ini rasanya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, ada hal yang membuatku tidak terasa sama seperti kemarin.

Tali sepatu yang sudah terikat rapi, demikian juga rambutku. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, aku bergegas menuju sekolah, dengan menggenggam pembatas buku yang kuperoleh kemarin dengan harapan tidak ada hal buruk terjadi menimpaku hari ini.

Tidak lama setelah sampai, keadaan sekolah yang biasanya hening menjadi luar biasa ramai. Aneh, tidak seperti biasa, entah hal apa yang membuat hari ini berbeda.

Melangkah dikoridor sekolah seperti biasa, sampai aku melihat segerombolan perempuan yang berbondong menuju kelasku. Kucuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, karena aku tahu, bertanya pada mereka tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Ternyata ada seorang murid baru yang pindah ke kelasku hari ini.

-=To Be Continued=-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Minna de Tabeta**

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Part 06 – Sungai Mimpi yang Kulihat Sehabis Senja

-=XXX POV=-

Halaman terakhir dari buku itu adalah, nyanyian anak muda itu, yang mencari cara, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan sejati.

Dimanakah aku mungkin berada?

Aku kehilangan arahku, bintang yang kulihat malam itu, aku coba untuk mencarinya, disepanjang jalan hitam yang menatang kakiku, kasutku sudah tak mampu lagi menapaki jalan yang kulalaui.

Aku mendengar suara yang berkata 'Jangan takut apapun, karena meski kita berpisah, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, dan tidak akan pernah berubah.'

Siapa?

"Mengapa tidak kunaiki saja perahu yang menuju ke haluanmu? Bukankah lebih baik seperti itu? Aku bisa melihat perahu itu ada di tepi pantai, namun kenapa tidak kau izinkan aku menaikinya?"

"Kau belum bisa melihat senjamu. Kaki mungilmu belum sanggup melangkah kearahnya, karena siangmu masih panjang."

"Coba kau dengar dengan seksama, tidakkah kau mendengar suaranya dibalik angin itu? Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Kupikir untuk saat ini cukup sampai disini, karena aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui kelanjutan kisahnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Part 07 – Buku dan Pembatas Buku Sakura

-=Kuroko Tetsuya POV=-

Aku menerobos kerumunan wanita yang menghalangi pintu masuk ke kelas, tidak ada yang memperhatikanku seperti biasa.

Aku berjalan perlahan. Beberapa dari wanita itu sempat menginjak kakiku, tidak heran jalanku menjadi sedikit pincang.

Lain halnya dengan para wanita yang begitu antusias, para pria tidak begitu memperdulikan si murid baru yang dalam sehari kedatangannya, mampu menghipnotis kesadaran para wanita yang sedari tadi menggila.

Siapa dia?

Rasanya aku pernah melihat pria itu, dengan rambut merahnya juga sorot matanya yang tajam, saat aku melihatnya, kepalaku bagaikan tersambar kilat, dan rasa sakit yang tidak terperi menghantam kepalaku, sepertinya satu bagian dari ingatanku tidak mengizinkan diriku untuk mengingatnya, pandanganku pun mulai kabur.

Satu hal yang kuingat sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.

Buku.

Buku itu memiliki motif yang sama dengan pembatas buku yang kumiliki.

.

.

.

Part 08 – Tetsuya Kuroko

Aku terbangun di ruang kesehatan, pandanganku masih samar, kepalaku juga terasa berat.

Harum alkohol 70% menghantarku ke alam sadarku, mataku terbelalak dengan pemandangan pertama yang menyapa mataku saat aku terbangun.

Aomine Daiki.

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apa dia yang membawaku kesini?

"Aomine...kun..." panggilku lirih.

"Cih, hentikan, suaramu itu membuatku muak." Tidak lama setelah aku melihatnya, pria itu pergi, apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolongku?

Aku keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan bergegas kembali ke ruang kelasku.

Sensei yang didalam kelas mengerti dengan kondisiku dan mengizinkanku masuk, segera aku menyusuri bangku yang ada dan kembali kemejaku.

Aku bisa melihat seorang pria berambut merah duduk dibelakangku.

Sekarang aku ingat, hal yang terakhir aku tahu adalah, hari ini kelasku kedatangan murid baru, para gadis yang sangat antusias itu juga tadi berkerumun hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, dan satu hal lagi yang bisa kuingat...

Buku.

Ya pria berambut merah itu memiliki buku dengan motif yang sama dengan pembatas buku yang kumiliki, ingin kubertanya, namun bukan sekarang saat yang tepat, aku menunggu hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

Saat istirahat tiba, aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya, kebetulan pria itu sedang memegang buku yang ingin sekali kulihat isinya, aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya padanya.

"Anoo, buku itu, kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku memiliki buku ini sudah cukup lama sepertinya." Dia tersenyum, pembawaannya penuh dengan wibawa.

"Boleh kulihat isinya?" aku berusaha menjamah sampul tebal dari buku itu, namun tangan pria itu menepis tanganku.

"Sebelumnya boleh aku mengetahui namamu?" dia tersenyum lagi kearahku.

"Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya."

-=To Be Continued=-


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura Minna de Tabeta**

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Special Notes ** : Sebagian besar Point of View Cerita ini adalah POV Kuroko Tetsuya, kecuali ada pemberitahuan pergantian POV

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Part 09 – Halaman Pertama

"Akashi, Seijuuro Akashi, salam kenal Tetsuya." Ia menjabat tanganku, tangannya lebih dingin dari salju musim dingin, namun dibalik dinginnya itu, aku bisa merasakan rasa nyaman yang diluar anganku, aku menyukai sentuhannya.

"Kalau boleh aku—"

"Tentu saja." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia sudah tahu apa yang hendak aku katakan.

Halamannya kosong? Tiap lembar yang ia balik, selalu sama, tidak meninggalkan jejak pena sedikitpun, untuk apa ia membawa buku setebal itu, isinya saja tidak ada.

Aku kemudian ingin melihatnya dari dekat, saat aku ingin menyentuhnya, Akashi-kun menepis tanganku sekali lagi.

"Jangan coba coba untuk menyentuhnya." Tatapannya menjadi sangat mengerikan, mengapa ia melarangku untuk menyentuhnya?

Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk pasrah dan membiarkan sesuatu hal membuatku penasaran, semakin ia melarangku, semakin kuat hasratku untuk ingin melihat, dan menyentuhnya dengan tangan dan mata kepalaku sendiri, namun sekarang bukan saat yang tepat, jadi aku berusaha untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Keesokan harinya, nampaknya Akashi-kun membawa buku itu lagi, dan beruntungnya aku, saat istirahat Akashi-kun meninggalkan bukunya dimejanya tanpa pengawasannya.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekati buku itu, kubuka sampulnya, dan hasilnya masih sama, halaman pertama masih kosong, aku memutuskan untuk membalikkan halamannya.

Saat jemariku menyentuh helai halaman pertamanya, hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

Halaman pertama yang semula kosong, mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan itu sontak membuatku terbelalak.

Namaku, tertulis jelas pada halaman pertamanya.

"Jangan kau coba untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh!" Akashi-kun yang entah datang darimana muncul dihadapanku.

"Tapi namaku?"

Akashi-kun tidak menjawab alasan kenapa namaku ada disana, ia mengambil buku itu, mendekatiku, dan malah mengelus suraiku lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui apa yang tidak ingin kau lihat Tetsuya."

Dalam hatiku berdesir sebuah perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Mengenai sentuhannya barusan, lebih dari perasaan yang timbul saat aku bersama Aomine-kun dulu, entah apa yang pria ini lakukan, seketika juga aku ingin menangis.

Benar saja lututku gemetar dan tubuhku terjatuh ketanah, mataku juga basah bersimbah air mata.

Beruntung Akashi-kun menangkap tubuhku, dibawanya aku kedalam dekapannya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari dekat, debaran hati ini berlanjut ke level yang lebih tinggi, intensitasnya membuatku ingin meledak dibuatnya.

Siapa sebenarnya pria ini?

.

.

.

Part 10 – Mengenai Roh Pohon dalam Dongeng

Kau tahu mengenai roh pohon yang ada pada mitos sekolahku?

Mitos itu sangat terkenal disekolahku, banyak orang yang percaya, banyak juga yang tidak.

Takhayul seperti itu, mana mungkin aku mempercayainya, sampai Akashi-kun menanyakan hal tersebut padaku.

"Tetsuya, kau percaya dengan dongeng sekolah kita mengenai roh pohon sakura pada jam 12 siang itu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya hal yang seperti itu, hanya orang bodoh saja yang percaya pada hal yang bodoh juga." Jawabku singkat.

Lalu pada wajah Akashi terukir senyuman yang paling manis yang pernah kulihat darinya selama ini, ia kemudian menjamah kepalaku lagi dengan lembut.

"Lebih baik kau memang tidak usah mengetahuinya sekarang."

"Eh?" aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya barusan dengan jelas.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang mitos sekolah kita itu Tetsuya?" ia tidak menghiraukan rasa penasaranku, malahan, ia memberiku pertanyaan lainnya.

"Ia bisa menghapus rasa sedih kita, kalau kita mendatanginya." Jawabku polos dengan pengetahuan seadanya mengenai kisah turun temurun sekolah kami.

"Benar sekali."

.

.

.

Part 11 – Ingatan tentang Bunga Matahari yang Menatang Hingga ke Langit

Dalam mimpiku aku bisa melihatnya, hamparan langit biru yang luas, langit yang sangat terang.

Aku menyukai pemandangan yang langit itu berikan, ingin rasanya aku menatap langit seindah ini lebih lama, sampai aku menyadari suatu hal aneh, di tempat ini segala sesuatunya tidak memiliki bayangan.

Setelah pemandangan indah itu, dari tengah pusat bumi, muncul setangkai bunga matahari.

Perlahan kudekati bunga matahari itu, sangat tinggi dan rupawan dengan batang yang kokoh, ingin rasanya aku melihatnya dari dekat.

Semakin aku mendekatinya, bunga matahari itu semakin bertambah tinggi, bertambah tinggi hingga pada akhirnya, bunga yang cantik itu layaknya menyatu dengan langit indah diatasnya.

Belum sempat aku menyentuhnya, harum bunga sakura menyeruak di hidungku, kelopak merah jambunya juga seketika mengelilingi tubuhku dan berbisik.

'Apa yang kau lihat, bukankah itu yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang? Kau akan melihatnya, dimana Langit itu akan menjadi satu dengan bunga matahari itu seutuhnya, tepat didepan matamu, dan akan menjadi awal lainnya dari kisah hidupmu.'

Setelahnya, aku pun terbangun.

-=To be Continued=-


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura Minna de Tabeta**

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T (M buat jaga jaga)

**Genre**: Romance, Supranatural

**Pairing**: Akashi.S x Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Implicit Lime.

**Special Notes ** : Sebagian besar Point of View Cerita ini adalah POV Kuroko Tetsuya, kecuali ada pemberitahuan pergantian POV

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Part 12 – Hydrangea

Setelah mimpi aneh yang kudapatkan semalam, hatiku larut dalamnya.

Aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Akhir akhir ini banyak hal aneh yang terjadi disekitarku, mulai dari pembatas buku, buku yang dipegang oleh Akashi-kun...

Akashi-kun ya?

Bagaimana pandanganku mengenai pria itu ya? Aku sendiri tidak pernah menilainya secara langsung.

Aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tiap aku berusaha mengingatnya, kepala ini tidak mengizinkannya, sakit yang ditimbulkannya tidak dapat kubendung, nampaknya ada hal yang melarangku untuk mengingatnya kembali.

Sosok berambut merah, hakama berwarna merah-

Kepalaku berdenyut sangat keras, aku terhuyung kembali kekelas, berharap mendapati pria berambut merah itu ada disana.

Benar saja, dia ada disana, mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit itu padanya, aku berjalan melangkahi pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar.

"Tetsuya." Akashi-kun yang berdiri dekat jendela kelas menatap lurus kearahku, tatapan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini tatapannya hangat dan teduh.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, dan aku ingin mendengar jawabannya langsung darimu Tetsuya, kemarilah." Tukasnya.

Aku menghampirinya, lengannya yang kokoh merengkuh ujung jemariku dan membawa iris biru mudaku bertumbukan lagi dengan manik merah miliknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aroma tubuhnya manis seperti bunga sakura hari itu, tangannya meraih kedua belah pipiku dan mencium lembut bibir ranum yang merekah pada wajahku, manik biru yang terbuka lebar melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat, seketika mengeluarkan bulir transparan dari ujungnya.

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Suara itu. Kata-katanya mengalun dengan lembut, menenangkan, namun juga menyakitkan, meski aku tidak begitu mengerti arti dari

'Kau bisa bertahan, namun kau masih bisa memilih, berdiri menatap langit, namun tidak mendapatkan apa apa, atau kau bisa duduk dibawah naungan Sakura yang kau lihat waktu itu, dan mendapatkan apa yang kau cari. Sakura itu menunggu Tetsuya, memberimu kebahagiaan, namun tetap, ada konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung.'

'Aku tau apa yang kau tanggung, disinilah aku membuka tanganku, terbuka lebar menunggu surai biru itu terbaring lemah disini, mencari apa yang memang seharusnya ia cari, menjadi jawaban atas perjanjian hari itu, aku bermaksud untuk mengakhirinya sebelum terlambat, mengerti luka yang kau alami, berusaha membebatnya dengan kehangatan yang kau sebutkan dalam anganmu, dan membuatnya bersinar seperti sedia kala.'

.

Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya

.

"Akashi-kun—" aku terperangah mendengar perkataan yang muncul dibenakku.

Akashi-kun tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya tersenyum. Apa benar? Apa benar yang mengatakan semua hal tadi adalah Akashi-kun?

Ia mengatakannya, hal yang selama ini hilang, hal yang selama ini ingin kudengar lagi dari pria itu.

Aku memeluknya erat, air mataku masih berlinang membasahi pipi serta kemeja birunya. Aku berusaha menatap wajahnya, berusaha mengatakannya, hal yang memang seharusnya kusampaikan pada pria ini.

Katakan...

Katakan Tetsuya, sampaikan padanya

.

.

Apa ini? Harum yang berbeda dari biasanya, kelopak kebiruan menyebar dari belakangku menuju Akashi-kun, disusul senyum yang terukir di wajah anak Adam berambut merah yang masih memegang erat kedua belah tanganku.

Hydrangea...*

"Manis sekali Tetsuya, aku suka jawabanmu." Pria itu tersenyum.

Siapa sebenarnya pria ini?

.

.

Part 13 – Langit yang Kembali pada Pembaringannya

Terbayang akan sosoknya yang perlahan memudar, kenangan hari itu yang juga ikut memudar bersamanya.

Kalau aku kembali melangkah ke hari itu, mungkin aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Akashi-kun, namun tetap saja, bagian dalam diriku masih menginginkannya.

Aku mengemasi barang barangku, Akashi-kun sudah pulang terlebuh dahulu. Manis bibirnya masih terasa hingga detik ini, membuatku seperti orang mabuk, wajahku yang merah, dan debaran hati yang memburu.

Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya? Tapi apa poinnya?

'Aomine-kun sedang apa ya?' batinku sambil tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa seketika namanya terlintas dipikiranku? Kenapa diriku masih merasa kalau sampai detik ini aku masih menjadi kekasih pria itu?

Berusaha melupakan apa yang kupikirkan tadi, membawaku pada kenyataan dihadapanku saat kepalaku membentur tubuh seseorang.

.

.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Tetsu, kebetulan tadi aku mau datang kekelasmu, ternyata kau sudah keluar." Ia tersenyum.

Tubuh ini berjalan menuju pria itu dengan refleksnya, memeluk tubuhnya dan menangis.

Bukankah seharusnya aku tidak boleh melakukan hal ini? Apa ini yang aku lakukan untuk menebus dosaku atasnya? Dosa yang kubuat karena sudah menyakiti perasaannya dengan berkata kalau aku akan membuang seluruh pemberiannya karena aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya lagi?

Karena memang dia memilih pria itu?

Kalau memang dia memilih pria itu, apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya?

Aku masih menginginkannya, egoku menang atas akal sehat dan perasaanku.

"Tetsu?"

"Okaeri, Aomine-kun..."

"T-tadaima? Mungkin, haha..." nampak pria itu mencoba untuk tertawa.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Tetsu, sudah lama yah? Sejak hari itu." lembut tangannya membelai surai biru muda milikku.

"Aku juga kangen sama kamu..."

"Mau kerumahku?" tanyanya yang membawaku langsung kerumahnya.

.

.

Lama sekali aku melepas rindu dengan pria ini, menolak rasa benciku padanya.

Kami bisa tersenyum lagi, bisa tertawa lagi, kalau saja ini hanya mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini.

'Pilih Tetsuya.'

Sekilas aku bisa mendengar suara Akashi-kun terngiang pada kepalaku, membuat mataku seakan tercelik dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Salah...

Aku tidak ingin begini...

"Maaf aku mau pulang Aomine-kun, ini sudah larut malam, besok kan sekolah." Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamarnya.

Aomine-kun memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, memeluknya erat seakan tidak menginginkannya pergi "Tapi aku kan masih pingin sama kamu."

Perkataan itu, membawa kami berdua, pada hal yang seharusnya tidak kami lakukan.

Kami tahu ini salah, daging kami yang membawa kami pada hal ini, membawaku terlelap dalam pelukannya, dengan dirinya yang masih ada didalamku.

.

.

Pagi harinya, aku membuka mataku yang masih berat. Sekujur tubuhku sakit karena apa yang Aomine-kun lakukan semalam, bekas kemerahan nampak pada leher, dada juga kedua pergelangan kakiku yang masih lengket karena Aomine-kun.

Melihat dirinya yang masih terlelap tanpa benang yang menutupi diri kami, membuatku kembali pada pelukannya. Kukecup dada bidang itu, yang sudah lama sekali aku tidak terbenam di dalamnya.

"Aomine-kun, bangun, kan kita harus sekolah." Aku membelai lembut pipinya, membuka kelopak mata yang mengurung manik indigo yang masih redup itu pada cahaya pagi dari arah jendela.

"Sebentar lagi yah, aku kan cape tadi malam, Tetsu kan tidak bergerak banyak, jadi Tetsu duluan saja." Ia berkata manis sambil menggigit telingaku, membuatku keli karenannya.

"Ayo ah, nanti terlambat, kita mandi dulu, badanku lengket." Tukasku.

"Tetsu yang terlalu manis sehingga aku yang jadi terpaksa melahap Tetsu tadi malam." Ia mengecup bibirku.

"Aku mau jadi pacar Aomine-kun lagi." aku memeluk tubuh besarnya, wangi tubuh yang kurindukan menyeruak di hidungku, aku menggosokkan hidungku pada dadanya, membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Iya Tetsu, sekarang madi yuk."

"Aomine-kun dulu." Aomine-kun akhirnya melangkah ke kamar mandi seorang diri.

'Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan kebahagiaan Tetsuya?'

Sesaat aku mendengar suara itu menggaung di kepalaku, air mataku langsung menetes, seperti ditampar dengan keras, aku terbangun pada kenyataan yang kualami sekali lagi.

"Tidak bisakah aku begini sebentar?" bisikku, seakan aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan suara Akashi-kun yang sering muncul dalam kepalaku.

'Namun janganlah kau terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat nantinya Tetsuya, aku tidak mau kau disakiti lagi.' Lalu suara itu menghilang, untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sosok Akashi-kun pun, juga tidak muncul di sekolah.

Entah kemana dia pergi.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Demikian juga dengan pembatas buku sakura milikku, yang mendadak menghilang.

.

.

Part 14 – Perahu yang menuju pada Ujung Sungai yang Kulihat dalam Mimpi

-=Route XXX=-

Awal yang mengarah pada akhir cerita buku itu sudah terlihat. Pada akhirnya, sang anak muda itu memilihnya bukan?

Dimana seharusnya Langit itu berada, bukan disitulah letak hati sang pemuda itu harusnya berada.

Anak muda yang menatap nanar pada perahu yang ada dihadapannya.

Melihat kabut yang ada didepannya menjadi semakin pekat.

Pada akhirnya, kau akan menyebrang juga bukan?

Namun aku belum bisa menunjukkan akhirnya sekarang. Biar kau yang melihat dengan matamu sendiri

Tetsuya...

.

.

Part 15 – Langit Bunga Matahari

Betapa senangnya aku bisa dekat dengan Aomine-kun lagi. Melalui hari hari yang selama ini hilang. Semuanya sudah terganti, hari ulang tahunku, ulang tahunnya, Natal, Valentine, juga White Day yang mengembalikan kami lagi pada hari Natal lainnya.

Memasukki sebuah lingkar yang indah, mengulang lingkar itu lagi dan lagi. Tidak ada rasa bosan di dalamnya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Aku merasakan kejanggalan. Namun apa?

'Apa kau sudah puas dengan semuanya Tetsuya?'

Suara Akashi-kun lagi. Sudah cukup lama aku mengabaikan suara itu, terbuai dalam permainan yang bernama cinta yang Aomine-kun mainkan.

'Aku bahagia melihatmu tersenyum Tetsuya, namun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, lingkar yang kau lihat dihadapanmu, yang kau anggap tidak akan memiliki ujung, sebentar lagi akan mencapai akhirnya, takdir itu sendiri yang akan memotong pita lingkar itu Tetsuya, aku harap kau siap.'

'Kau, masih bisa memilih, aku bisa membantumu Tetsuya, namun tidak sekarang.'

"Akashi...-kun..."

"Ada apa Tetsu?" ucap Aomine-kun.

"Tidak..."

"Hari ini aku ada janji yah Tetsuya, aku mau ada urusan sama klub basket, kamu pulang saja duluan ke rumahmu." Ucap Aomine-kun lagi.

Dalam hatiku, aku tidak mengindahkannya, hari ini kan hari ulang tahunnya, kue nya sudah kusediakan, dan lebih lagi, aku sudah siap dengan Aomine-kun malam ini.

Setidaknya begitu pikirku...

.

.

Sore harinya, aku bergegas ke rumah Aomine-kun, membawa kue serta hadiah jam tangan yang dulu ia inginkan.

Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum, tunggu aku Aomine-kun.

Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Hati ini sudah berdebar debar ingin segera merayakan ulang tahunnya, sekali lagi, dan seterusnya-

"Aomine-kun..." mataku terbelalak, mulutku gemetar, begitu pula lututku, tanganku menjatuhkan kue beserta hadiah yang sedari tadi kugenggam.

Aku menjerit. Satu jeritan yang teramat keras...

Aku hancur...

Di depan mataku sendiri, di hari yang seharusnya membuahkan senyuman hangat.

Aomine-kun sedang bercinta dengan Kise-kun. Peluh membasahi tubuh mereka, dengan Aomine yang tersenyum dan disambut sebuah ciuman mesra oleh Kise-kun.

Aomine-kun nampak senang, ia mempercepat gerakannya pada Kise-kun "Makasih hadiah ulang tahunnya yah, aku sayang kamu." Ucapnya.

Mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikanku, aku menjerit cukup keras tadi, namun mereka tidak menghiraukannya.

BLAM!

Kubanting pintu depan rumah Aomine-kun dengan sangat keras, berlari meninggalkan tempat biadab itu, dan berharap tidak kembali lagi kesana.

"Aominecchi, sepertinya tadi itu Kurokocchi melihat kita." Sejenak sebelum meninggalkan rumah itu, aku bisa mendengar Kise-kun berkata demikian, namun aku tidak memperdulikannya.

'Kau sudah melihatnya bukan?' suara Akashi-kun kembali terdengar.

.

.

Part 16 – Hydrangea pada Hari Senja

Aku berlari keluar, arah kakiku tak menentu. Tidak kuhiraukan orang yang ada disekitarku. Entah apa yang mereka katakan tentang sosokku yang hancur, aku tidak perduli.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bukankah selama ini ia memilihku? Bukankah, aku sudah berhasil kembali kepadanya? Kedalam pelukannya?

Apa yang salah denganku? Apa mungkin...

Ya...

.

Aku hanya sebuah mainan baginya

.

Mainan yang ia gunakan sebagai pelampiasan. Entah alasan apa yang akan ia pakai. Sudah muak dengan berbagai alasan yang ia gunakan. Sudah muak dengan tingkah manisnya.

Kenapa bisa aku termakan ucapannya? Bukankah selama ini keputusanku untuk mengakhiri semuanya sudah benar? Kenapa kuserahkan lagi apa yang seharusnya bukan menjadi kepunyaannya? Aku merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan Akashi-kun.

"Kurokocchiiii!" aku bisa mendengar suara Kise-kun dari belakang. Nampaknya mereka mengejarku, mungkin si bodoh Aomine juga ada disana.

Che... Untuk apa? Untuk mentertawakanku? Atau untuk memberikanku belas kasihan? Apapun itu, aku sudah tidak perduli. Mereka yang sudah membuatku sakit, aku tidak ingin lagi melihat muka mereka lagi, sampai kapanpun.

"TETSU! AWAS!" Aomine menjerit histeris.

Nampaknya- keinginanku, untuk tidak melihat wajah dari orang yang tidak kusukai untuk selamanya, sudahlah terwujud.

BAM!

.

.

Part 17—Roh Pohon Sakura dan Senja dari Sang Pemuda

Cahaya terang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku. Begitu terang sampai aku tidak dapat melihat sekelilingku, aku pun tidak tahu sekarang aku berada dimana.

Setelah kereta itu menghantam habis tubuhku, satu hal yang kuingat adalah, sebuah tangan menarik tanganku setelah hantaman keras yang kualami.

"Selamat datang Tetsuya."

Suara ini, suara yang tidak asing bagiku. Suara yang sudah lama menghilang, suara yang kurindukan. Suara dari Akashi-kun.

"Akashi-kun." Aku bisa melihat sosoknya perlahan mulai nampak, ada yang mengejutkanku dari sosok Akashi-kun yang kulihat dihadapanku sekarang ini.

"Akashi-kun... kau-" iris biru mudaku terbelalak melihat kain kirmizi yang membalut tubuh pria itu, dan wujudnya menyerupai pria itu.

Roh pohon Sakura yang berasal dari buah bibir sekolah kami. Roh pohon yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah orang yang datang padanya.

"Benar Tetsuya, akulah roh dari pohon Sakura yang ada di halaman sekolah itu, kenapa kau terkejud? Ini bukannya kali pertamanya kau melihatku dalam sosok ini bukan?"

"Iya tapi—kenapa setiap aku berusaha untuk mengingat akan hal itu, kepalaku menjadi sakit? Aku—kalau aku tahu lebih dahulu, bukankah Akashi-kun bisa membantuku dalam." Jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan pada bibirku. Pada tangannya terdapat buku putih yang biasa ia bawa, dan pembatas buku motif sakura milikku.

"Pembatas itu! bukunya! Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya ini dimana?"

Akashi-kun mendekatiku perlahan, hakamanya melambai seiring dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang muncul dari lambaian lenan halus yang membalut tubuhnya. Akashi-kun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan mencium bibirku. Sesaat setelahnya, semuanya nampak jelas, dan aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku yang sekarang, sudah mati.

Mengenai mitos itu. Ternyata cerita itu bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka. Semuanya adalah sebuah kenyataan, bahwa keberadaan Akashi-kun memang nyata, dan dia muncul dihadapanku.

Di hari dimana aku terduduk sambil menangis dibawah pohon Sakura, saat semua orang mencaciku karena sebegitu mudahnya aku meninggalkan Aomine, disitulah dia muncul. Kelopak bunga sakura yang ia berikan waktu itu, adalah kontrak yang mengikat kami, dan disitulah Akashi-kun mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalahku, dengan cara, membuatku melupakan Aomine-kun.

"Tapi buku dan pembatas buku itu?"

Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun, Akashi-kun menyerahkan buku putih bermotif bunga sakura itu padaku. Buku yang dulu aku tidak boleh sentuh sama sekali. Akhirnya aku mengetahui, alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuh buku itu.

Sesaat aku menyentuh lembar demi lembar dari buku yang semula kosong, dari dalamnya mulai terukir banyak sekali tulisan. Tulisan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah, kisah hidupku sendiri. Kisah hidup yang tertulis sempurna tanpa cacat, mulai dari masa laluku, hingga kejadian dengan Aomine yang kulihat tadi, namun, satu lembar halaman terakhirnya tetap kosong. Berapa kalipun aku menyentuhnya, halaman itu masih tetap kosong.

"Jadi ini alasannya." Akashi-kun tersenyum melihatku yang sudah mengerti maksud dari semua pekerjaannya.

"Namun kenapa buku dan pembatas itu dibiarkan terpisah? Dan bukannya roh pohon itu dalam cerita tidak menunjukkan wajahnya sama sekali? Kenapa kau menunjukkan wajahmu padaku Akashi-kun?" seruku penuh tanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Tetsuya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mencintaiku?" wajahku merona.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku selama ini terus memperhatikanmu dari dalam pohon itu Tetsuya, dan aku menunggu, saat kau datang dan duduk di pohon ini. Pada dirimu kutemukan cinta sejati, aku tahu cintamu pada pria itu sangatlah tulus, aku menunggu, hingga hari dimana aku bisa bertatap muka secara langsung, dan ingin kau memberikan cintamu itu padaku Tetsuya." Ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang manis saat memikirkan pria itu dari jendela." "Tidak bisa hanya melihat, aku ingin memiliki dirimu Tetsuya, untuk diriku sendiri, ingin menikmati wajah manismu itu lebih banyak lagi." "Namun aku tidak bisa bergerak kemana mana. Kekuatanku tidak cukup."

"Kalau begitu, darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan sampai bisa membuat wujud seperti yang kulihat?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tahu mitos sekolah mengenai roh pohon yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan menukar rasa sedihmu dengan kebahagiaan?" ia malah bertanya balik kepadaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pertanda mengerti, ia membalasnya dengan senyumannya.

"Melalui hatimu, dan semua penderitaan yang ditimbulkan pria itu, dan berkat kau, aku bisa membuat wujud itu Tetsuya, dan akhirnya, aku bisa melihat pria yang kucintai itu dari dekat." "Mengenai pembatas buku itu, buku dan pembatas buku itu adalah pasangan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, aku ingin membuat ikatan tak terpisahkan diantara kita Tetsuya." Ia mendekap tubuhku lembut.

.

.

Part 18—Sungai Mimpi, Halaman Terakhir dari Nyanyian Hati sang Pemuda

"Sekarang kau harus memilih Tetsu." Ujarnya sambil mentap iris biru mudaku dalam.

"Memilih apa?"

"Mau meneruskan dongeng? Atau ingin melangkah menyebrangi sungai yang ada dihadapan kita sekarang?" tanyanya. Benar saja, didepanku terbentang sungai yang sangat luas. Dari balik kabut, aku bisa melihat pohon sakura besar berdiri kokoh di tengah dataran berumput hijau. Di sisi kaki Akashi-kun ada perahu kayu, mungkin perahu itu digunakan untuk menyebrang, begitu pikirku.

"Apa maksudmu?" lagi lagi pria itu mengucapkan hal yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Aku bisa membantumu, kau ingin tetap hidup? Dan kembali dengan pria itu? atau kau mau tinggal disini bersamaku, dalam keabadian? Kau hanya tinggal memakan ini." Dari tangannya muncul kelopak bunga yang sama seperti dengan yang kumakan hari itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan merubah ingatan semua orang, dan membuatmu bahagia dengan pria itu, namun kita tidak akan bisa ketemu lagi Tetsuya." Ucapnya, mungkin ia ingin membuang segala kekhawatiranku.

"Tidak bisa bertemu?" aku menjadi sangat gundah. Aku tau aku mencintai Aomine-kun. Namun, dari dalam hatiku, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Akashi-kun. Aku tahu, aku mencintainya.

Aku sudah memutuskan.

Aku melipat tangannya yang memegang kelopak bunga sakura itu, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tetsuya!" aku bisa melihat matanya yang terbelalak. Aku tahu ia pasti terkejut dengan keputusanku, namun, keputusanku sudah bulat.

Aku ingin melangkah dengan Akashi-kun, aku ingin bahagia bersamanya. Mewujudkan keinginannya serta keinginanku. Menutup semua lembaran lamaku, dan memulai lembaran baru dengan Akashi-kun, meski itu berarti harus mengakhiri nyawaku sendiri. Demi melihat senyuman dari Akashi-kun, menurutku, itu bukanlah masalah.

"Ya Akashi-kun, aku sudah memutuskan." "Aku akan berada disini, bersama Akashi-kun, karena aku, tidak mau merasakan luka yang sama, untuk ketiga kalinya, dan aku, ingin tersenyum bersamamu." Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar. Belum pernah aku melihatnya terkejut seperti ini, namun aku tahu, ia senang dengan keputusan yang aku buat.

"Kalau begitu, masukkan pembatas buku itu kedalam halaman terakhir bukumu itu Tetsuya." Ujarnya.

Aku memasukkan pembatas buku itu ke halaman terakhir yang kosong. Dari lembar putih itu muncul gambar bunga sakura yang merekah dengan indah, dan disebelahnya, muncul satu bunga lainnya, yang bersanding dengan bunga itu.

Hydrangea...

"Nah Tetsuya, mari kita menyebrang, menuju keabadian, dimana kita bisa bersama selamanya..."

"Terimakasih Tetsuya, terimakasih sudah memahamiku." Ia menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Unnnnn... harusnya, aku yang bilang begitu, bukankah itu makna bahasa bunga dari Hydrangea?" aku tersenyum menyongsong orang yang aku cintai, bersama, menuju keabadian cinta kita berdua.

.

.

Part 19— Sakura dan Hydrangea

Tahu kah kau tentang mitos yang beredar disekolah kami?

Jam 12 siang,tengah hari, jika sedang bersedih, dan kau pergi kebawah pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah, roh penunggu pohon itu akan menghampirimu, dan merubah hal yang tidak kau sukai itu menjadi kelopak bunga sakura, dan jika kau memakannya, semua perasaan itu akan menghilang.

Banyak murid yang mempercayai hal itu, namun sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah sugesti.

Tapi tidaklah heran bahwa hal itu cepat menyebar diantara para siswa di sekolah kami, terutama para siswi yang sedang dilanda putus cinta.

Dan tahu kah kau?

Pohon Sakura itu tidak lagi seorang diri. Dibawah pohon itu tumbuh semak bunga hydrangea yang indah, yang tumbuh entah dari mana.

.

.

~FIN~

-=Author Notes=-

Terimakashi yang sudah menemani mika sejauh ini~ ini kali keduanya mika menamatkan sebuah multi chapter, terimakasih atas partisipasi dan dukungannya, juga reviewnya (yang walaupun CUMAN ada SATU)

Best Regards, dan rasa terimakasih Mika kembalikan untuk Readers yang setia menunggu tamatnya cerita ini, fic ini memang lain dari cara penulisan mika yang biasa.

Dan jumlah part dari fic ini, diperuntukkan, untuk memperingati jumlah usia Mika yang akan bertambah sebanyak jumlah Part yang mika cantumkan pada 30 Juli nanti~

Mika janji akan melunasi hutangan Multi Chap yang lain~

Sore jaaa~

See You at my Other Fiction~

Sign

Mikazuki Hikari


End file.
